


Colors

by Sonomura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomura/pseuds/Sonomura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of Daichi's inner thoughts about Suga. Based off the song "Colors" by Day6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

I will never forget it, the moment I met you. I will never forget the visions of colors that painted against my world of black and white.

I was once lost at the bottom, living in lonely darkness. Light, swallowed and luminescence lost. “Push on forward,” was the only thought on my mind, but I couldn’t see anything. I couldn’t feel anything. What destination was I heading toward in a world like this? I can’t remember. With all the sleepless nights I’ve lost, I forgotten my own dreams.

That moment our hands brushed against one another, when the vivid reds and golds rushed through my eyes. The way they painted the sunset that made you shine even further. The way your grin brightened my world, I couldn’t help but remember. “We did a great job today!” you would say, but I could only credit my work towards you. I want to hold your hand. I want to see the colors of the sunset that you gave me back then. I don’t want to lose myself again.

I walk onward, and I see a glimpse of the colors you showed me again. The delicate shades of blue that seeped into my vision when we had our first loss. The longer I gazed into your eyes, the stronger the colors you showed me became. When we pushed forward and progressed onward, and the blues lost themselves in regal waves of violet. When the ocean and the stars met, and even the darkest of colors lost themselves in the faintest of light. These colors that I can only see when I am with you, I try to hold on to. I can’t help but lose myself in my thoughts of you.

As we lay and continue our idle chatter, I couldn’t help but notice how the grass began to change. A refreshing green spread its hues upon the once lifeless ground we sat on. The way your laugh would echo as a relaxing wave amongst the colors, and you yourself became a color quite different from the others. It was a color that only belonged to you. It lifted me higher, away from the looming darkness, and graced my eyes as I yearned for you to paint them even further. I try to reach out my hand, but I can't bring myself to taint the colors you've given me.

I’ve tried to create those colors, but all I’m left with are scribbles. You, whose world must be full of colors. I can’t imagine what you think of me, trapped in and endless field of black and white. Perhaps you may have never even seen the colors you’ve given me? I run out of breath and the colors that painted my thoughts of you fade away until I’ve lost sight of them. What should I do?

From time to time, I would once again catch a glimpse, only to lose them as I think of you yet again. I take a step, but you seem further and further away. The world dims, but I can’t let things return to the way they once were. I keep running forward, carrying with me the memories of what colors I kept deep in my heart. I pick up the pieces that have fallen apart. Together, they have become my own color. I want to paint your world, and show you the beautiful colors you’ve shown me. I want to share my feelings and cover us with our colors. As I gather all the courage I can, you suddenly don’t seem so far away. The words escape my lips and the colors burst forth, touching every edge of the canvas until I couldn’t see any more black or white.

I hold out my hand, waiting for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As I write this, it's 12 AM and I found myself in love with the song used to fuel this! Please [listen to it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5fz2x65nR4) sometime! I really do apologize if I'm not doing much justice to Daisuga with something this short, but I really wanted to write something, and this happened! I was thinking of each thought on the fly as I wrote this, and thus a lot of sentences are probably very fragmented or punctuation seems too scattered. I was hoping I could pass it off as an actual stream of thought, haha.


End file.
